As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of portable information handling systems include notebook computers. It is known to include speakers that are mounted integral to the chassis of a notebook computer. For example, two integral and upwardly facing loudspeaker drivers may be mounted in speaker boxes provided on each of the opposing sides of a notebook computer keyboard in a stereo configuration. These integral speakers produce sounds generated by electronic components of the computer, e.g., sounds generated by CD or DVD disk playback, streaming audio sounds from digital files received across the Internet, software application and operating system sounds, etc. It is known that increased speaker box volume improves sound performance by extending lower frequency response.